In the management of trucking fleets, the largest cost of running the vehicles is typically the fuel expenditure. According to the American Transportation Research Institute, fuel costs generally exceed all other marginal expenses when operating a vehicle, including driver salaries and benefits. By one estimate, the fuel costs approach 40% of the total marginal expenses incurred while operating a fleet of vehicles. Therefore, the vast majority of technical developments in the trucking field pertain to improving fuel efficiency. As well understood in the art, fuel efficiency is affected by a high number of factors, including engine design, engine lubrication, driver behavior, and aerodynamic design of the vehicle. Consequently, there is nearly an infinite number of methods possible for improving the fuel efficiency and profitability of a trucking fleet.
In this regard, substantial numbers of products related to the trucking industry are advertised as improving fuel efficiency. While the Federal Trade Commission does regulate such advertisements for accuracy and truthfulness, any kind of laboratory testing of a product may be used to support claims that fuel efficiency is improved by using that product. Therefore, many products that show minor fuel efficiency improvements in a laboratory setting may be marketed as improving fuel efficiency even if that product shows no true fuel efficiency benefits in actual over-the-road use. With nearly every product being marketed as improving fuel efficiency, trucking fleet operators are forced to heed lightly or ignore the advertised claims for all products when deciding which fuels, lubricants, tires, and other products (hereinafter referred to as “operating parameters”) to use on a trucking fleet.
Nonetheless, there remains a strong need to truly test products for significant fuel efficiency improvements such that trucking fleet operators can reduce marginal operating costs and improve profitability. One well-accepted standard test procedure for fuel efficiency improvement is the TMC RP1102 Type II/SAE J1321 test procedure jointly developed by the American Trucking Association-Technology & Maintenance Council/Society of Automotive Engineers (TMC/SAE) Task Force for In-Service Test Procedures of The American Trucking Industry. The SAE J1321 test procedure provides tightly-controlled laboratory-type tests on actual interstate conditions to ensure that any fuel efficiency improvements detected are accurate and repeatable in the field. Still, uninformed customers in the marketplace are typically unable to distinguish between fuel efficiency claims verified by SAE J1321 testing, and those claims founded in less rigorous test methods. The result is a natural skepticism towards all fuel efficiency claims.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of testing and proving fuel efficiency improvements in the field as caused by modifying the operating parameters of a fleet of vehicles.